


Bound by Blood and Soul

by Vinthak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinthak/pseuds/Vinthak
Summary: since the dawn of time the process of life, death and rebirth never dropped into stagnation. The cycle is upheld by a group of individuals called reapers. Each generation of reapers have powers given to them by their parents or were born with one.The powers are divided into two colors, white to collect and judge souls and black to recycle the souls. As eons go by the reapers establish a clan, then turn into a family and evolved into a kingdom. The kingdom was dubbed Eternal. It stood for a hundred generations until a dark force is born to destroy the cycle of rebirth.





	Bound by Blood and Soul

The twin suns rises from the horizon. The crisp spring air fills the void with the dawn. The sound of grass rustles with the wind. The subtle environment is abruptly interrupted with the march of a platoon of soldiers with shields and rifles. The soldiers don in their steel armor and the plumes of their helmets stands tall with its crest. Behind the soldiers were their vehicles and horsemen cavalry. Variations of species of troops walk in this platoon. From human to centaur, minotaur to dwarves they march shoulder to shoulder. At the very front of the soldiers is their general. He rides in front of the troops on his horse. His armor however is a mixed variation of different types of armor from his army with massive wings of black adorning his back the color of his armor however differs from the white steel and dark metals.It’s pitch black with blue upon his shoulders and waist and accented with platinum. From that of a knight to pieces of regular infantry. He rides tall with his troops.   
The troops march until they reach a city. The city surrounds a mountain. The city itself is four thousand mile radius consisting of multiple districts for each species. The city is a combination of the ancient structures and newly built ones. A massive wall that stands thirty kilometers high, allowing it to restrict and prevent siege to the city, walls off the city’s perimeter. At the center of the city are the two most respected districts. The first district belongs to the royal family that founded the city where it’s based inside the mountain and the soil district where the farmers in the city own it. The top of the mountain is cleverly built to look like the top but in fact it’s a massive tower that reaches the bottom of the chasm where the castle is built.  
The soldiers hear the cheers of their returning brothers-in-arms from their recent battle. The men and women wave back to the citizens as they march back to the military district. The general however let his wings spread and takes flight to the first district. As he fly he take the time to greet every citizen he sees. By the time he reaches the castle it’s already buzzing with sound from the working maids and servants or the grinding sound of machinery that works to better improve the supports keeping the mountain from crumbling.   
The general enters the castle through an open window. The room he now stands in belongs to the next king. The general removes his helmet showing his features. The general appears no older than sixteen but he have plenty of scars all over his back and chest as he removes his chest armor. His hair is pitch black like the surface of burnt wood. He have a lean build but a little burly. He walks up to the bed with an annoyed look.  
“Wake up” he yells as he kicks the person sleeping on the bed. “Today is the day of pilgrimage or did you forget your highness.”  
The prince who was sleeping slowly gets up from the floor. He shares the same facial features but have bone white hair. He also shares the similar body features.   
“Brother please don’t wake me up like that” the prince says expressing his fatigue. “I’m still half asleep Partlecuse but yes I know today is the day; we turn sixteen.”  
“Achilles to us we turn sixteen but to the people this is our one thousand six hundred year of living. “   
“Yeah but we not getting any younger.”  
“Or smarter” Partlecuse whispered in his breath.  
“Just asking did any of our other brothers plan anything?”  
“Chiron is busy preparing security at the wall, Ajax is setting up the orchestra, Arkantos, Agamemnon and Zethos are planning the parade of memories, Odysseus is over seeing the spectacle he planned to give to you and I haven’t heard a thing about Leonidas from the past week.”  
This development places Achilles mind in a state of unrest as he furnish himself in his ceremonial armor. Unlike the armor of his twin, Achilles armor is a variety of red and white on the torso and white gold on the legs and forearms. The brothers kneel at the window facing the sun thanking Helios for another bright day. As they stand up a shadowed figure stand at corner bowing to the prince.   
“Your highness I have news to report.”  
“Yes Shadow, step from the shadows to speak the news.”  
The figure stands up and steps forward. The figure appears no older than eighteen but he have a scar stretching from his left cheek over his right eye. He wears pitch black cloth and leather armor.   
“Darkness and chaos marches forth and dare threatens our lands.”  
The two brothers stand befuddled by this slight development. The general carefully looks over his scout to see if he was lying. From the energy in the air alone they can tell something is definitely coming. The general waves his hand dismissing the scout. They watch carefully as Shadow slinks into the darkness leaving no trace that he was there. A grunt is heard from the general.  
“I don’t know why we took him in.”  
“He was bleeding out on the street, abandoned by his brothers and has nowhere else to go.”  
“He is a heretic born, not to mention he holds the name of a noble house who wants to see our family overthrown.”  
“But you personally lead a platoon of our finest not to mention myself to eradicate that noble house, we found him beforehand.”  
“Exactly beforehand that was five human years ago we found him.”  
“Do you still distrust him?”  
“Yes all he ever does is given me accurate reports but he doesn’t fight.”  
“That’s because you don’t ever let him go out to fight.”  
“Maybe so, but I still don’t trust him.”  
Achilles shakes his head in disbelief as he place his golden helmet with a silver plume on his head. Partlecuse places his helmet on his head and turns to signal his brother that it’s time. The twins march forward down the halls. Due to that they are on the fifteenth floor and they have to walk as per tradition they have plenty of time to talk.  
“So Partlecuse what do you make of the news Shadow brought forth?”  
“It’s troubling but I will assemble my troops about this.”  
“The usual ‘two platoons in every town’ strategy” Achilles teasingly asks his brother.  
“No whole legions to defend our borders and towns.”  
“Brother our army consists of ten million soldiers and stretched thin, we can’t save every town.”  
“That’s why we will go straight to Leonidas’s workshop in the city.”  
“Why, new weapons commissioned?”  
“Yes; a new sword for you and a massive automated army for me.”  
“Why would the Head Scientist give you an automated army aside from the obvious reason that you're the Grand General?”  
“You’ll see.”  
Achilles sighs in annoyance from his brother’s persist ambiguity as they proceed to the throne room they notice several soldiers with rifles varying from early models to the latest, some with spears and shields. The twins walk in and they are greeted by a row of men with bugles lined up in parallel to the pathway. The throne room is made of cobblestone but only the walls. The tables and chairs are made of pinewood. The room itself has nobles on the balconies allowing each noble family to watch the brothers walk to the grand throne. Most respect them as allies where some fear them.   
The nobles that fear them fear for the ultimate destruction of their family all but one. The society of Roen is built on democracy and monarchy. The Democracy to build society and a monarchy to be the voice for the people to look to.   
As the brothers reach but a few meters from the throne they kneel on one knee in respect of their father. The king rises from his throne with his broadsword at hand. He approaches his sons.  
“Achilles, Partlecuse will you two march forth with arms as strong as your hearts; will you fight the injustice that dare populate our world; will you not rest until this threat will be eradicated and Partlecuse you are hereby promoted to Field Marshal” the king bellows out loud.   
The voice alone cause many nobles cringe from the booming effect the king causes with his voice. Every pair of eyes draws their eyes on the twins to see their answer. The brothers draw their swords and stab the ground. Before either brother say a word a soldier barges in with fear in his eyes.  
“Your majesty.”  
“This better be good because you have disrupted a sacred tradition that has been for thousands of years.”  
“My apologies milord but a legion of chaos.”  
“How soon can they be met.”  
“They are at the gates.”  
Fear. It’s the only thing to think about when such have arrived so soon. As the representatives of each family scramble to find shelter, the soldiers in the room scramble to deploy with every available squadron they are assigned to. As the chaos flood the atrium, Achilles and Partlecuse got separated to prepare the city defenses.   
At the gates the city defenders scramble to protect the walls. A dark cloud floods the ground outside the city with red lightning flashing to show silhouettes inside the swirling fog of darkness. Hails of arrows and storms of bullets rain down. Even with an impressive array of weapons their weapons give no effect. The city defenders resort to pouring boiling oil into the cloud. Gallons upon gallons poured down and yet not a single howl of pain fills the air, just the deafening silence. One of the wall commanders’ lean forward to see what conspired. As soon she does several black tendrils shot up and grab the poor commander. She screams as she is ripped apart.  
“Shit” the defense general yells out loud. He wears a complete steel plated armor set save for the helmet. His head piece is the skin of a bear. He looks over to hear the screams. He clenches his fist as soon as the Prince and the Field Marshal lands behind him.  
“Chiron” Partlecuse yells out. “What happened?”  
“Brothers; I don’t know these things came out of nowhere and nothing we have can affect it.”   
“Nothing at all” Achilles asks.  
“We even tried boiling oil; then it grabbed one of my staff members and began pulling her apart.”   
“Damn; what madness is this” Partlecuse grunts in fury.   
The Prince ponders as he looks down at the swirling dark clouds. He smiles and turns back to his brothers. A plan hatches the more he smiles. His brothers look at him to listen to the insane plan.  
“If we can hit it with bullets and arrows” Achilles says as he takes a step on top of the palisade. “Then we cut it.” He jumps down sword drawn towards the darkness.  
As the prince leaps from the edge of the wall two of his brothers look down as he laughs for every swing of his sword.   
“Chiron after this please remind me why did Achilles turned out to be an idiot.”   
As Achilles falls in to fight, but little does he know he is fighting a losing battle. His sword sing with nothing clashing against it. His breathing gains weight, his arm tires and doubt seeps. As if a spell was chanted a black tentacle strikes him. His armor dented and blood white as bone spills from his mouth and stain the dirt.  
He looks up as a tentacle wraps it’s tentacle around his neck. Tears runs his face and fear in his eyes. He does not fear his death but the disappointment of his father and brothers. Eyes staring back at him, eyes red as crimson and its glow pierce the black mist.   
Before he can meet with death a squad of soldiers got between the Prince and the monster. The soldiers valiantly charge with swords drawn and guns ready. As the soldiers fall one by one, a door open behind the prince and two figures drag him inside.   
As soon the gates close Achilles turn to see Chiron and Partlecuse behind them. They stand shock to see the face of their bravest sibling so forlorn. It’s as if every ounce of courage had ebbed from his very soul.


End file.
